lpwfandomcom-20200215-history
Chris Owens
Toronto, Ontario | music = "Price to Play" by Staind | affiliation = | current_efeds = Lords of Pain Wrestling | brand = | previous_efeds = | alignment = Face | wrestling_style = Show-off Hardcore Brawler | finisher = Burnout | will = | wont = | trainer = Killer Kowalski | handler = Paul Jones | debut = 2007 | record = 3-1 | accomplishments = | retired = }} Joseph Alexander Michaels, better known as Joe Michaels, is a rockstar and professional e-wrestler signed to Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW), currently performing on its Insanity brand. He is also a former two-time World Champion to the defunct XWA. Early life Michaels was born in 1985 to Auron and Alexandra Michaels in Toronto, Ontario. His parents were both in the baseball club owning business, so he was basically born in a rich environment. Joseph’s parents loved him a lot, but weren’t about to let anything happen to their only son at the time. After much goating from Joseph, Auron and Xandra allowed to enroll him in kickboxing classes. As he grew and began to mature, so did his skills. But Joseph had dreams of competing in the wrestling business. Career XWA As young man, Michaels attended The Hive, a development organization for the XWA. While there Joseph had began to step up rather quick compared to people that had signed with the corporation that same time. Joseph would go on to be undefeated while in the Hive, including a major win over the owner of the XWA. Michaels would then be called up to the big show’s primary brand, known as Turbo. In his debut match, Michaels was put in the ring with the XWA United States Champion, Topp Dogg. Joseph lost the match but he dominated most of the way through it. This caught the eye of XWA management, and the reward was a rematch for the Championship at the company’s flagship supershow, Slamathon 2007. Michaels would win in what was a match of the year type performance. 24 hours later, he would go on to qualify for the XWA War Games. Michaels would win the War Games, and head to Independence Day to Wrestle for the XWA Wrestling Championship. He would lose, but 24 hours later after being sent to the Rush Hour brand, he would gain an opportunity to wrestle against his uncle for the XWA World Heavyweight Championship. Joseph would win, and he continued a dominating trend by going on a seven-month unbeaten streak. But as he continued to win, he became bored with the bookings, as he wanted to head back to Turbo and pick up the XWA Wrestling Championship. He would eventually do that, but it wasn’t the same so he threw the belt down and resigned. Michaels had then began to wrestle in the independent scene, until he signed with LPW. Lords of Pain Wrestling Debut and the Two Faces of Rockstar and Hell Kaiser In December 2008, Michaels signed with LPW. Immediately, the two faces of Michaels became evident. His first alter-ego was that of Rockstar, making Michaels a very outgoing person when dealing with the fans he adores very much. The other was the Hell Kaiser, a persona that wreaked havoc in Michaels' head. On January 18, 2009, Michaels wrestled in his first match during the Honor Roll pre-show in what was supposed to be a Triple Threat match, but became a one-on-one match against Shock (who was also wrestling in his LPW debut match). Michaels would become the Hell Kaiser and win the match utilizing his Heat Wave Finisher. After the match, The Boss awarded Michaels with a contract and assigned him to the Inferno brand. The Demise of Hell Kaiser and a New Beginning Joseph Michaels who was visibly shaken by Hell Kaisers sudden take over that he went back to Akaros house and forced the man to remove Hell Kaiser from his head. Akaro did, but it wouldn't be pretty as Hell Kaiser would kill Akaro and his entire family. Joseph thought the slayings were cool, but Hell Kaiser died before Joe could have him put back in, so Joseph "grew up" and began to hate the fans revealing them for what they truly are. Since then Joe has destroyed Glenn Masters, Andrew Carpenter, and Socko. In his match at LPW Take No Prisoners Joe Michaels had one hell of a match with Sockoman, the match went back and forth and in the end Joe picked up the win using his Driving Heat maneuver. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Guitar Fusion'' (Emerald Fusion) **''Burn Out'' (Sitout Underhook lifting Facebuster) **''Heat Wave'' (Rock Bottom) **''Driving Heat'' (Pedigree) **''Spear'' *'Signature moves' **Double-A Spinebuster **Hurricanrana **Implant DDT **Fisherman’s Suplex **Whisper in the Wind **Flying Leg Drop **Triangle Chokehold **Kimura **450 Splash **Tilt-A-Whirl Sideslam **Chokeslam **Kneeling Inverted Sharpshooter **Crippler Crossface *'Affiliation' **'Jude Maxwell' *'Theme music' **''"Price to Play"'' by Staind Championships and accomplishments *'XWA' **XWA World Heavyweight Championship **XWA Championship **XWA United States Heavyweight Championship Match history :Note: Links under Result direct to the match, links under Promo Score direct to the promo. :†''Promo score is a rating which ranges from 0.0 to 5.0, the latter being the highest. Promos are judged to determine the better promo between e-wrestling competitors.'' External links Category:Wrestlers Category:Wrestlers